Belated Birthday
by ambudaff
Summary: Remus, Nymphadora, dan Ted.


**BELATED BIRTHDAY**

_A/N:_

_1. Happy Birthday, __**Iputz**_

_2. Selamat menanti kelahiran Micha Junior, __**MSS**__, dan selamat menikmati kehamilan adiknya Naomi, __**Molly Halliwell**_

_3. Ulangtahunnya Remus Lupin adalah 10 Maret, dan Teddy Lupin menurut JKR dilahirkan di bulan April (Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, 674)_

_4. Menurut _http/aa.usno.navy.mil/cgi-bin/aamoonphases.pl?year=1998&ZZZ=END

_bulan purnama terjadi pada 11 April 1998. Jadi ... maksa-maksain aja :P_

Bulan April sudah sepuluh hari dilalui, tapi cuaca belum membaik. Masih dingin. Angin bertiup seolah bersekongkol dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa: menakuti penduduk, dingin dan kencang. Seharusnya sudah masuk musim semi, tapi tumbuhan seperti malas tumbuh.

Jalan sepi, padahal hari sudah pagi sedari tadi. Biasanya manusia baru memulai kegiatan. Sedangkan sekarang, rumah-rumah tidak ada yang terbuka pintunya. Biasanya di pagi hari ibu-ibu atau gadis-gadis membuka pintu depan dan jendela, menyapu, mengelap-ngelap. Sekarang, suasananya sepi, mencekam.

Kalau diperhatikan, di sebuah rumah, di jendela depan, sering terlihat sebuah wajah. Memang tidak selalu ada. Tapi kalau ada, maka tirainya akan terlihat tersibak sebagian. Dan akan terlihat samar-samar wajah seorang wanita ...er, gadis? Mungkin wanita muda, bukan gadis, karena kalau kita menghampirinya lebih dekat, akan terlihat sosok wanita hamil. Dan dia seperti sedang menanti seseorang.

Saat ini tirai tertutup. Sedang tidak ada yang duduk di balik jendela. Tapi di jalan terlihat sesosok penyihir pria berjalan bergegas. Jubahnya dirapatkan, menghalangi dinginnya angin. Ia terlihat membawa bungkusan yang berat. Berhenti di depan rumah itu, membuka pintu pagar, masuk ke halaman, menggosok-gosokkan sepatunya di atas keset, lalu mengetuk pintu.

Belum juga selesai mengetuk, pintu sudah terbuka.

"Remus!" suara wanita itu terdengar lega. Dalam sekejap ia menarik Remus masuk, menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga ..." tapi sebelum wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Remus sudah memotong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bayi kita baik-baik saja? Belum ada tanda-tanda, Dora? Belum kontraksi1)?"

Tonks menggelengkan kepala. Remus menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau tahu, aku selama ini tidak bisa tenang. Inginnya sih berada di sini terus, tetapi tugas Orde ... belum lagi aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk ..." ia menyimpan bungkusan yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

Ternyata ada beberapa bungkusan. Tonks membukanya sambil matanya menatap Remus, "Kau tak usah memaksakan diri ... aku juga masih punya simpanan ... kau bahkan tidak ada di sini saat kau ulang ..." Tonks terpaku melihat isi bungkusan.

Ada selimut bayi. Popok. Baju-baju kecil. Toiletries. Dan bungkusan terakhir berisi beberapa buah kaleng susu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa bedanya susu 'ibu hamil' yang biasa kau pakai dengan susu 'ibu menyusui'. Dengan asumsi kau sebentar lagi melahirkan, jadi aku belikan yang 'ibu menyusui' saja …"

Entah menangis entah tertawa, yang terlihat Tonks mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju dan menyusup ke dalam pelukan Remus. 

Ada beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, tapi kemudian Tonks tersadar, "Kau belum makan? Aku siapkan makanan dulu, ya?" melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan berjalan ke dapur..

"Aku mau mandi dulu, Dora. Dan kau jangan masak, sudah saja, biar nanti aku ambil sendiri," Remus menyusul, tapi Tonks sudah lenyap di dapur. Yang keluar dari dapur malah Andromeda.

"Sudahlah, Remus, pergilah mandi. Ada aku yang mengawasi, dia tidak akan boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan yang berat-berat."

Dengan pandangan berterimakasih pada Andromeda, Remus pergi ke kamar mandi.

RLNT

Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai makan di malam harinya, ketika Tonks mengaduh dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ouch!"

"Dora, kenapa? Sudah terasa ya?" Remus bergegas berdiri, mendekati Tonks dan memegang perutnya.

"Sudah terasa," Tonks terengah-engah, "tapi baru sekali. Kata bidan Merryweather," dia mengambil napas, "jarak antara kontraksi satu dengan yang lainnya," ambil napas lagi, "kalau sudah lima menit sekali, ... ouch!" dia memegangi perutnya lagi, dan tak meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aargh!" Andromeda berdiri, "ini sih kontraksi cepat. Nggak pakai lama-lama. Kau sudah keluar flek2)?"

Tonks mengangguk. "Kemarin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin sudah keluar flek dan kau tidak bilang? Ibaratnya flek itu tutup botol, kalau tutup botol sudah terbuka, flek sudah keluar, isi botol akan segera keluar juga!" Andromeda segera memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam saku.

"Biar aku saja yang menjemput bidan, ini sudah malam ..." Remus mengusulkan, tapi Andromeda mengacuhkan. 

"Bawa saja Dora ke kamar, aku jemput bidan Merryweather," dan dia ber-Disapparate.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Tonks sudah terbaring di kamar, mengaduh tiap detik. Remus hanya bisa mengusap-usap perutnya, mulanya, tapi kemudian Tonks menjerit kesakitan, hingga Remus memindahkan elusannya ke tangan Tonks. Lalu tangan yang sedang dielus itu malah memegang erat tangan Remus, upaya menahan sakit. Jadi Remus memindahkan elusannya lagi ke kepala Tonks. 

Beruntung saja Remus belum sempat bingung di mana lagi ia harus mengusap Tonks, ketika Andromeda dan bidan Merryweather ber-Apparate. Bidan Merryweather segera bertindak cepat.

"Napas, nak. Atur napas," sahutnya, duduk di dekat Tonks dan mulai memeriksa. "Bukaannya sudah bukaan sembilan3)! Cepat juga," ia bergumam sambil menyiapkan alat-alatnya dengan satu ayunan tongkat.

"Ayo. Jangan membuang tenaga dengan menjerit, nak. Tarik napas. Hembuskan, Hembuskan. Hembuskan. Lagi, tarik napas. Hembuskan. Hembuskan. Hembuskan. Ya, begitu. OK, sudah bukaan sepuluh, tarik napas lagi. Hembuskan. Hembuskan. Hembuskan, ya begitu. Jangan dulu mengejan kalau belum kontraksi. Tarik napas lagi. Hembuskan. Hembuskan. Iya, ayo kita mulai mengejan, kepala tundukkan, jangan tengadah!" bidan terus membimbing.

Remus di samping Tonks, satu tangannya dicengkeram Tonks, satu tangan lagi sibuk mengusap keringat di wajah Tonks. Wajah Remus maupun Andromeda kelihatan sekali tegang.

"Kepalanya sudah kelihatan," seru bidan, "ayo, sekali lagi mengejan, satu, dua, tiga, dorooong! Jangan berhenti mengejan, nak. Kepalanya bisa macet di tengah jalan, sekali lagi mengejan, satu, dua, tiga, dorooooong!" Ia bersiap menerima, dan benar saja, begitu kepala bayi muncul, anggota badan yang lain meluncur dengan sendirinya ke tangan bidan. Tangisan membelah malam.

"Laki-laki! Normal, dan sehat!" umum bidan setelah sejenak memeriksa kilat bayi itu.

Tonks menghembuskan napas lega, begitu juga Remus, tapi Andromeda masih belum terlihat lega. Benar saja, Tonks terlihat tegang lagi.

"Tarik napas lagi, nak, hembus-hembus-hembus, ayo mengejan lagi, satu-dua-tigaaaa!" bimbing bidan lagi. 

Kali ini rupanya lebih mudah, Tonks tidak kesakitan seperti tadi. Plasenta4) bayi meluncur mudah menyusul sang bayi, masih terhubung dengan tali ari-ari. Bidan mengarahkan tongkatnya pada tali ari-ari, mengucap sesuatu, dan tali ari-ari itu pun putus. Bidan mengarahkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, dan potongan tali ari-ari yang masih menempel di perut bayi, mendadak tertutup perban.

"Nah. Tidak usah takut, asal jaga agar tali ari-arinya tidak basah. Paling juga seminggu, akan mengering dan putus sendiri." Sambil berkata demikian, bidan mengelap cepat bayi dengan handuk dan menelungkupkan bayi di dada Tonks. Refleks mulut bayi bergerak-gerak, dan oleh Tonks diarahkan ke payudaranya.

"Sekarang begitu ya, Merry?" tanya Andromeda takjub melihat bayi menyusu dengan lahap—padahal entah sudah ada atau belum ASIP-nya (Air Susu Ibu Penyihir)—"Tidak dimandikan dulu?"

Bidan Merryweather menggeleng sambil terus mengayunkan tongkatnya cepat, membersihkan Tonks dari darah, mengobati lukanya5), memakaikan baju bersih.

"Itu namanya Inisiasi Menyusu Dini. Menyusu, bukan Menyusui. Karena refleks menyusu hanya ada dalam tigapuluh menit sejak dilahirkan, maka bayi dalam waktu tigapuluh menit itu dibiarkan dekat payudara ibunya, biarkan dia mencari sendiri."

Andromeda mengangguk-angguk. "Itu sebabnya bayi kita dulu banyak yang tidak mau menyusu ya? Makanya pakai botol ya?"

Bidan Merryweather mengangguk. Dengan sekali ayun tongkatnya bayi sudah memakai popok dan terbungkus kain flanel. "Kalau besok ada sinar matahari, jemur dia ya. Lindungi matanya, tidak usah pakai baju. Tapi hanya kalau ada sinar matahari pagi, kalau siang sih jangan. Besok aku ke sini lagi."

Tonks mengangguk lemah. Remus berterimakasih padanya, dan Andromeda mengantarnya sampai ke teras depan untuk ber-Disapparate.

Hanya berdua di kamar –maksudnya ber-duasetengah :P—Remus mencium kening Tonks dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Dora."

Tonks tersenyum. "Dia mirip sekali denganmu."

Remus menggeleng, "Dia mirip denganmu."

Keduanya berpandangan, lalu tertawa.

"Kita beri nama siapa?" Remus memandangi bayi yang tertidur lelap.

"Aku ingin mengabadikan nama ayahku,"

"Ted." Remus menyentuh pipi halusnya, "Teddy."

"Teddy Remus Lupin," sahut Tonks berseri. "Hey, kau perhatikan?"

"Apa?" Remus mengikuti pandangan istrinya pada rambut Teddy yang tidak seberapa.

"Tadi aku yakin, warnanya hitam. Sekarang ..."

Remus membenarkan. Sekarang warnanya merah! Teddy Metamorphagus! Mendadak sekilas pikiran muncul, yang lekas-lekas ditepisnya, tatkala Andromeda masuk.

"Mum!" Tonks bergairah melapor, "Ted Metamorphagus!"

"Ted … ah, jadi kalian sudah memberinya nama? Dan Metamorphagus? Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Saat lahir tadi warna rambutnya hitam," sahut Tonks.

Andromeda tersenyum, "Dora juga berubah warna rambut hari pertama dia dilahirkan," sahutnya mengenang.

Remus berdiri, "Kau beristirahat saja dulu, Dora. Aku mau memberitahu Orde, mereka sudah wanti-wanti ingin diberitahu."

"Kau tahu di mana mereka berada?" Tonks terlihat khawatir.

"Tahu. Aku tahu di mana Bill berada, dan Bill bisa memberitahu yang lain. Aku dengar, beberapa hari yang lalu, Harry dan rekan-rekannya ada di rumahnya."

"Harry? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Menurut apa yang kudengar, ya. Dan, hey! Menurutmu … kaupikir … apakah Harry sebaiknya kita jadikan …"

"Bapak baptisnya! Walinya! Ide yang bagus, Remus!"

Remus berseri-seri. "Baiklah. Aku akan sampaikan itu padanya. Kau istirahatlah dulu ya?" Dikecupnya kening Tonks.

"Hati-hati!" suara Tonks dan Andromeda berbarengan saat Remus mengancingkan mantelnya dan ber-Disapparate.

RLNT

Hari berikutnya jadi hari yang sibuk. Kebetulan sinar matahari mengintip sedikit di pagi hari, jadi Ted bermandi matahari. 

Sore hari Remus belajar cara menggendong bayi yang nyaman, yang entah bagaimana bisa dilakukan dengan baik oleh Tonks. Padahal dia tidak belajar dulu. Dan harus diingat juga bahwa Tonks biasanya serba canggung, segala dijatuhkan dan ditabrak. Tapi saat sedang memeluk Ted, mungkin naluri seorang ibu yang mengemuka.

Bandingkan dengan seorang bapak. Remus saja masih takut-takut saat pertama menggendongnya. Masih menggunakan Mantra Penopang. Masih takut akan bisa melukai makhluk yang rentan ini.

"Dia tidak se-rentan yang kau bayangkan," gumam Andromeda saat menerima Teddy dari tangan Remus, "asal kau meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan sikumu, telapak tanganmu menopang badannya, itu sudah beres. Apalagi kalau dia tidak terbangun, berarti dia nyaman di tanganmu."

Dan Andromeda dengan asyiknya mengayun Teddy pelan-pelan. Teddy lelap di pangkuannya.

Remus perlahan-lahan masuk, duduk di ruang tengah. Melamun. Baru sadar saat tangan Tonks meremas bahunya.

"Ada apa, Remus?"

Remus menggeleng cepat-cepat. Tapi wajahnya terlihat kusut, jelas ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sesuatu pasti mengganggu pikiranmu. Jangan takut, kita akan bisa membesarkannya, Remus."

Remus menggeleng lagi. "Bukan itu."

"Jadi?"

Remus menarik napas panjang. Dikeluarkannya kertas tebal tapi sudah sering dilipat-dibuka-dilipat-dan-dibuka lagi sehingga lusuh dan di mana-mana ada robekan. Dibukanya, dibereskan di hadapan Tonks. Tonks membacanya.

"Kalender bulan?" sedetik baru ia ingat, "O ya. Malam ini purnama. Tapi kan, selama ini kita bisa mengatasinya? Ada ruang bawah tanah?"

"Bukan aku, Dora. Meski sulit, aku sudah menjalaninya selama berpuluh tahun. Tapi ... Ted."

Keduanya terdiam.

Remus memecah keheningan lagi, "Aku takut, hidup ini akan lebih kejam padanya nanti," sahutnya lirih.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Tonks mengusap-usap rambut Remus. Tanpa suara, Remus menyandarkan kepala ke dada Tonks yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Kedua tangan Tonks merengkuh Remus. 

Entah berapa lama. Kesunyian itu baru berakhir dengan tangisan Ted. Mungkin dia lapar.

Tonks mengambil alih Ted, membawanya ke kamar, dan menyusuinya. Remus menyusul ke kamar, duduk di sampingnya. Asyik memperhatikan Ted rakus menyusu.

Tonks menghela napas, "Remus."

Remus tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wajah Tonks.

"Pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah, seperti biasa."

"Lalu ... Ted?"

"Kalaupun dia ... werewolf, kurasa aku masih akan bisa mengatasinya. Dia baru lahir. Tentu saja kekuatannya seperti _cub_, bayi serigala yang baru lahir. Jangan takut."

Remus menghela napas, panjang. Malam sudah membayang. Remus mengecup kening istrinya, mengelus pipi anaknya, dan enggan ia beranjak ke ruang bawah tanah.

Semalaman ia—berujud serigala—gelisah.

RLNT

Pagi ia terbangun, sudah berujud manusia lagi, dengan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat. Bergegas ia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah, bergegas hendak mengetahui.

Tonks sedang menggendong Ted, terbalik, tanpa pakaian, hanya popok. Di bawah sinar matahari pagi.

Perlahan ia mendekatinya.

"Dora? Bagaimana?"

Tonks tersenyum lebar. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia Metamorphagus. Saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin. Tadi malam, aku gendong dia di dekat jendela. Tepat di bawah sinar purnama. Dan tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali tanganku basah kena ompolnya."

Remus menghembuskan napas lega, terduduk lemas. Dan baru ia menyadari kalimat terakhir Tonks. Ia tertawa. "Kau diompolinya?"

Tonks ikut tertawa lebar. "Jadi ibu memang harus siap diompoli, Sayang."

Remus berdiri lagi, direngkuhnya Tonks berikut Ted dalam pelukannya. Hangat.

"Remus," lirih suara Tonks.

"Hm..?"

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Yang sudah lewat ... lebih dari sebulan lalu."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mendapat hadiah yang sangat berharga, tak jadi masalah kalau terlambat sebulan sekalipun." Jemarinya mengelus pipi Ted, bibirnya mengusap pipi Tonks.

"Remus?"

"Hm..?"

"Pernahkah kau sadari, bahwa kalau Ted Metamorphagus sekaligus Werewolf, kita akan punya serigala berbulu pink?"

**FIN**

Catatan di kaki :P

1) kontraksi: mules-mules

2) flek: noda. Biasanya berupa darah bercampur lendir, beberapa tetes

3) bukaan dalam melahirkan ada sepuluh, bukaan satu itu selebar satu jari (1½ - 2 cm), bukaan dua selebar dua jari, dan seterusnya hingga bukaan sepuluh yang paling besar, lebarnya sepuluh jari, dan ini berarti bayi sudah siap untuk lahir

4) Plasenta: jaringan darah yang menyertai bayi. Saat bayi masih di dalam perut, plasenta berfungsi untuk meneruskan makanan dari ibu pada bayi

5) Di kaum Muggle sering ada pertanyaan pada ibu-ibu yang baru melahirkan: berapa jahitan? Untuk ibu-ibu penyihir, nampaknya luka habis melahirkan tidak dijahit tapi langsung dipulihkan dengan tongkat sihir, karena mereka tidak percaya dengan jahitan. Lihat saja kasus luka Arthur Weasley di HP5 :P


End file.
